Revenge
by justforgetit
Summary: Not a happy fic folks. Onesided NaoShiz. Slight ShizNat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

Warning: This is not a happy work of fiction. It involves violence, foul language, etc.

* * *

"How can you be so calm! Don't you know what I am going to do to you tonight?" 

Nao clenched her fists and breathed in deeply; attempting to regain control over her emotions.

"Was there nothing else to do? No men to seduce?" Nao's captive smirked. "No ball of yarn to keep you quiet?"

"This is all your doing, I just know it. You've done it before, you fucking bitch." The red head retorted, her voice dripping with acid.

"I am terribly sorry for Nao's loss; but I assure you, I had no hand in your mother's death."

"You're not fooling anyone. I am not part of your little fan club."

Despite her rage, the red head felt a twinge of euphoria. It seemed her prey had finally succumbed to her despair. Nao smirked as she watched Shizuru Fujino drop her head, a very defeatist move. Within moments, her shoulders began to shake.

Nao's smile grew wider.

"Oh no, are you crying?"

The younger girl began to laugh hysterically. Her joy was short lived, though, when she realized that she wasn't laughing alone. Furious, she approached Shizuru and forced her chin up in order to see her face.

"Now I know why Natsuki prefers dogs over cats."

Nao pulled her hand back and slapped Shizuru violently across her face. She was sure that her action would finally keep the girl opposite her quiet; which is why she became shocked at the sight of a smirk.

"What are you? A masochist? Lucky for you, my first job was pleasuring others." Nao's words came out with a purr. She turned from Shizuru and walked to the other side of the dark room, pulling out a small chest.

Pulling a key out of pocket, Nao looked at Shizuru and smiled. "I am sure you will love this. It should bring back many memories." With that, she reached inside the box and pulled out a pair of gloves, adorned with animal-like metal claws.

She pulled them on and walked towards Shizuru as slowly as she could.

"What a nifty contraption ropes are," Nao started. "Somewhat like what I had during the HiME festival. I still have the ability to tie up the ones I plan to destroy." She traced Shizuru's confinements with her faux nails, making sure to apply more pressure when traveling over skin. She brought herself to Shizuru's front and stood with each leg on either side of the chair Shizuru was bound to. Staying true to her sexual nature, Nao lowered herself down and straddled the girl.

"I bet you like this, don't you? Everyone knows you crave your own sex."

Shizuru remained silent.

"You haven't spoken in quite a while. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Nao brought her hands to Shizurus face and began to lightly trace her lips with her claws. Suddenly uneasy, Nao looked up from Shizuru's lips and was instantly met by a blood red gaze. A new wave of anger took hold of Nao. Furious, she brought her fingers down swiftly onto Shizuru's mouth, cutting her in the process.

Nao smiled and brought her hand to her face, inspecting the blood on her metal weapons.

"Usually I lick these clean. This time, however; I have a better idea."

She brought her face to Shizuru's and captured her lips with her own; pulling the bottom one into her mouth and softly sucking.

After a moment she drew back, the taste of copper coating her tongue. "Sometimes it's nice to experience blood directly from the source. How does it feel to have kissed someone other than Natsuki?"

"If I recall correctly, I did not kiss back. And had I not been tied up, Nao never would have gotten as far as she did."

Nao scowled and turned her head. With a look of disgust; she spat the taste of Shizuru out onto the floor.

"Just as I thought, your insides match the outer appearance."

Shizuru opened her mouth in an attempt to question Nao's meaning, but she was cut off.

"I will make sure to tell your little girlfriend that, ironically; you taste nothing like tea."

Nao glanced over just in time to see sadness snake its way onto Shizuru's features.

"Oh, that's right. She isn't your girlfriend, is she? She rejected you, didn't she?"

"I am fairly sure this is not the way a nun should be acting."

"Do not try to change the subject." Nao answered, leaning towards Shizuru's face once again. "You know, Natsuki and I are very much alike... our bitter past, our avoiding romantic intimacy, even the color of our eyes…"

The blonds jaw tightened.

"There is one thing that separates us, though-" Nao smirked and placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder, dragging her claws up and down the skin of her neck. "-and that is our willingness to please you." She had scraped the pale skin raw; blood trickled slowly from the new wound. Unable to fight the temptation, Nao brought her lips to the scratch and licked the blood off.

Shizuru watched in revulsion as Nao licked her lips and swallowed. "I won't spit you out like she does, Shizuru. I want to taste you…"

"What happened to my insides tasting how I appear?"

"Did I say I disliked your appearance? And what of your insides? I have yet to speak ill of either."

"I do not understand."

"I can love you in ways Kuga never can."

"If this is an act of love; I never want Natsuki to fall for me."

"Then let me." Nao responded, pressing her lips harshly onto Shizuru's. Shizuru gasped in pain as her sore lips began to bleed again. Encouraged by what she thought was a sound of pleasure, Nao pushed her tongue out onto Shizuru's lips; tasting her blood within moments.

Time passed agonizingly slow for Shizuru. Every second seemed to be an eternity, and Nao's kisses were getting heavier by the minuet.

After what seemed like forever, Nao drew back; her features distorted by anger.

"Are you that pathetic? Are you really rejecting me for that… that-"

"Do not speak ill of Natsuki."

"Don't you get it? She doesn't love you."

"And I do not love Nao. In fact, she only has my pity."

"Then you are just as cruel as she is."

"No, I wouldn't say that. Nao doesn't love me; she is just full of rage. Her jealously of Natsuki, her sorrow from loosing her mother, and her intense feelings of loneliness and abandonment have all collaborated. And that is the reason why we are here now. She didn't learn anything from the HiME festival. She's still just like a child."

Overcome with anger, Nao lifted her hand up once again and struck Shizuru. This time, she had her gloves on, and the sharp metal ripped across Shizuru's face; gliding over cheeks, lips, nose, and eyes.

Nao laughed. "Just like the saying goes, 'An eye for an eye.'"

Satisfied with her work, Nao stood up from her seat upon Shizuru's lap.

"Your eyes were meant to be red. But now, you cannot tell where your iris' end. This is an end fit for a homicidal bitch like you, Shizuru."

Laughing, Nao left the room; leaving Shizuru to die.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Shizuru could not feel her tears on her cheeks. It was impossible to determine what was from her eyes and what was from the cuts on her skin. Overcome with pain and fatigue; Shizuru sunk down lower onto the chair. Her new position shifted the ropes; which now clung tighter to her frame. 

Though she could not see, she could tell that light was beginning to pour into the deserted room. Hours passed.

Shizuru had nearly lost all hope when she sensed movement in the room.

"Shizuru?"

The dying girl felt a new wave of pain flood over her.

"Natsuki?"

Working quickly, Natsuki cut the ropes that held Shizuru. But when Natsuki moved to pull Shizuru to her feet, Shizuru fainted. Cursing, Natsuki picked the older girl up, and effortlessly carried her off to her motorcycle outside.

Within the hour; Shizuru had been admitted into the hospital and was now being worked on extensively.

It was late into the evening when Natsuki was permitted to see Shizuru again. But even with doctors' permission, Natsuki wasn't sure if she could handle what was waiting for her in that room. The sight that she had been given earlier had shaken her to the core, and her nerves were shot.

Eventually, Natsuki gathered her courage and found herself standing at the edge of Shizuru's bed.

The blonde's gnarred lips pulled into a smile as soon as she heard Natsuki's voice; which caused them to crack open once again.

"Oi, Shizuru; don't smile."

"Natsuki is discouraging my happiness while I am in such a state? And here I thought she cared…" Shizuru started, faking distress.

Natsuki sighed and brought her hands to Shizuru's face, lightly tracing the bandages found there.

"You are very fortunate you closed your eyes when you did. She got your eye lids, not your eyes. You still have your sight, Shizuru."

"Which I am very thankful for. I do not know what I would do if I was unable to see Natsuki's beautiful face for the rest of my existence."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and carefully brought Shizuru's hand to her lips, kissing the soft skin.

Shizuru grinned, only to hiss in pain seconds later.

"Ugh! Shizuru! Stop grinning!"

* * *

Within a month, the vast majority of Shizuru's recovery had taken place. Stitches had been taken out, and, to her relief; scarring was minimal. She was now able to roam about the city without people doing a double take. 

Which is why; as soon as possible; Shizuru had convinced Natsuki to take her out.

"Yeah, you deserve a day outside. You're beginning to look like a ghost. Where would you like to go?"

Shizuru smiled and told her companion her wishes.

After a quick stop at a flower shop, both Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves at a graveyard.

"Yuuki… Yuuki… Ah, over here, Natsuki! I found it."

Shizuru kneeled and placed the group of flowers lovingly onto the tombstone.

"You are too kind to your own good." The dark haired girl commented while pulling Shizuru to her feet.

"No, not kind. Just giving someone something that they truly deserve."

Natsuki smiled and slipped her hand into Shizuru's.

From a distance, a red headed girl surveyed the scene. Scowling; she stuffed her sharply decorated gloves into her pocket. There was no way she could make an attack in a public place. When the pair finally left; Nao made her way to where they once stood; curious to see who they were visiting.

When she reached her destination, numbness took over her body. Dropping to her knees; she began to sob uncontrollably. She watched her hands grip and tear freshly grown grass; her sight distorted by her tears.

"Mother," she began bitterly. "How is it that this is the first time I have even been to your grave?"

In an instant; her hatred for all turned to self loathing. Her desire for blood and revenge had kept her from her most important person.

"Shizuru was right. I learned nothing." Tears streamed down from emerald eyes. "You had to die twice for me to finally grow up."

* * *

Authors note: So, I decided I would try something a little darker. If it offended anyone, I am sorry. I will be back to writing fluff soon. 

Nao's character always appealed to me, and I wanted to do something on her. Although I dislike her personality; I find her fascinating.


End file.
